Alexander
Alexander also known as Alex is the leader of the Team and is easily one of the most powerful humans on the planet. Appearance He has black hair with a black jacket with a green shirt and blue jeans. Personality He is shown to be serious and sometime sarcastic. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Telekinesis: '''Alexander has the ability to mentally move or push and manipulate objects or people. She can also create blasts and waves of telekinetic energy, create force shields and lift herself in the air to simulate flight'. ' *'Telepathy': Alex is able to read thoughts, project/broadcast his own thoughts and control minds,as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which he can perform these feats is greatly increased while he is accessing the Phoenix Force. *'The Phoenix Force': Within The Phoenix Force, Alex is more powerful, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'cosmic' flames, can teleport her and others across vast distances such as another planet or galaxy, and the vast vacuum of space itself , can directly absorb, manipulate, and fully control any type of energy such possess incredibly strong and powerful levels of telepathic and telekinetic godhood status abilities, complete control and manipulation over the realms of matter, energy and thought. *'Psionic Blasts': Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. *'Mind Control': Capable of controlling the minds of others. *'Psionic Manipulation': Can use any psychic powers. *'Psychic Energy Manipulation': Can fire like energy as his weapons. *'Dream Manipulation': Can enter other people's dreams. *'Psychic Shield': He is able to protect himself from other pyschic attacks. *'Psionic Combat': Can use his psychic powers for combat. *'Telekinetic Flight': Can fly with his mind. *'Hydro-Telekinesis': Can move water with his mind. *'Psycho-Electrokinesis': Can move Eletric with his mind. *'Psychic Flame Manipulation': Can manipualte fire with pure energy. *'Pyro-Telekinesis': Can move fire with his mind. *'Psychic Aura': His psychic arua is fire when the Phoenix is in control. *'Psycho-Pyrokinetic Wing Manifestation': Can create actual fire wings from his back when he was under the control of the Phoenix. *'Phoenix Physiology': Can transform into the Phoenix. *'Cosmic Fire Manipulation': He can use fire from space. *'Danger Intuition': He can sense danger from anything, anywhere and anyone. When undergoes his second mutation his pschic abilities grew more powerful: *'Omega-Level Telepathy': The ability to read minds of others and project his own thoughts in those minds, works within a longer radius. With enough effort it can significantly increase the radius. *'Astral Projection': Alex is capable of projecting his mind into the astral plain, he can create any weapon he can think of. *'Telepathic Illusion': He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events that are not actually happening. *'Psionic Inundation': He has the ability to project blasts of psionic force that affect the mind of the victim without physical effects, causing pain, leaving the victim unconscious or even kill that person. *'Memory Manipulation: With his telepathy, he can manipulate the memory of living beings, to the point of making them forget all or part of their memories, give more importance to some memories, or creating false memories. *'''Psionic Inundation Waves: He summons various waves that telepathically damages targets. *'Organic Ruby Skin': Alex can transmute his body into a flexible ruby-like state, giving him near invulnerability. But in thi's '''form, he can not use his psychic powers, as part of his second mutation. *'Invulnerability: '''While he is in his ruby form, he can withstand powerful attacks without feeling pain and without any sign of injury. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders Category:Mutants Category:Humans Category:Psychics Category:Boyfriends